Love In An Elevator
by greengirl82
Summary: Hotch and Emily get trapped in an elevator and decide to pass the time in an unusual way... Rated T for language and content.


**Love In An Elevator**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch and Emily get trapped in an elevator and decide to pass the time in an unusual way...

A/N: I had this stuck in my head for awhile but needed the inspiration to figure it out...

Any ways thanks for reading, do remember that if you leave a review I'll be happy.

* * *

><p>Delmore Schwartz said, "Time is the fire in which we burn."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily stood next to Hotch waiting for the elevator to stop on the BAU floor so they could go to their witness interview.<p>

Feeling her pocket vibrate, Emily pulled out her cell phone, chuckling when she read her text message from Garcia.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked looking up to see that the elevator was slowly descending up to their floor.

"Oh, Garcia's text message says that JJ told her she wants to take singing lessons to sing a lullaby to Henry" she read with a chuckle, "Because JJ was afraid she'd scare Henry into being deaf."

"Yeah that sounds like something Garcia would say" Hotch chuckled.

"I think it's pretty cool that she wants to take lessons to sing to Henry" Emily said coyly as they entered the elevator "You know when I went to school in Europe I joined the choir. Pretty popular with it too."

"Really?" Hotch asked pushing the parking garage button.

"Yep," Emily said as the doors closed "But that could be because I never wore anything underneath the robe."

Hotch's jaw dropped while Emily laughed. But when the elevator jolted to a stop, she looked up and groaned in frustration.

"You've got to be kidding me" Emily muttered, pushing the buttons.

Hotch pushed the emergency button and didn't hear the alarm, "What the hell?"

Emily pulled up the emergency phone, "Hello? Yes, this is Agent Prentiss of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Agent Hotchner and I are trapped in the elevator. Yes. What? Fine, please hurry."

"What happened?" Hotch asked seeing her slam the phone back on to the cradle "What is it?"

Emily sighed and threw her bag down, "You might want to relax, we're going to be here for awhile."

"What?" Hotch asked "How long?"

"They think a circuit blew out in one of the other elevators" Emily said throwing off her coat and sitting down on it "Two hours tops. He assured me that we are top priority and that the elevator cable won't snap off and kill us."

"That's reassuring" Hotch muttered under his breath, as he removed his suit jacket, setting it down to sit on.

Hotch sighed as he looked over to see Emily pulling her cell phone out, "What are you doing? I couldn't get any signal in here can you?"

"Playing Tetris" Emily muttered, then turned it off "Damn it."

"Problems?" Hotch said in a joking tone, causing Emily to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Low battery" Emily said angrily, "I charged my phone before I left this morning."

"Well sorry about that" Hotch said.

"I'm bored" Emily sighed, "Entertain me."

"What?" Hotch asked looking at her as she lulled her head to look at him.

"Come on, Hotch" Emily said in a whiny tone, "Entertain me. I'm not asking you to strap on a red nose and clown shoes, but come on, lets do something."

Hotch's eyebrow shot up, giving her a look.

"No not that, you pervert" Emily said smirking at him "But that does give me an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Hotch asked warily.

Emily turned and flashed him a bright smile, "We talk about the most outrageous places we've ever had sex."

"What?" Hotch asked coughing "We talk about what?"

Emily hit Hotch on the back, "Calm down, Hotch. It's only talk, well about sex."

Hotch covered his mouth trying to control his cough, "Excuse me but that is not an appropriate conversation to have with a subordinate."

Emily raised an eyebrow at Hotch, "Well take a look around Hotch. There's no one else here, so it's not like we'll get written up for inappropriate language. We could say anything we wanted here and no one would hear it."

Hotch looked skeptical at that and shook his head, "No."

"Fuck" Emily said seeing Hotch look at her in surprise "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit and son of a bitch."

"Prentiss" Hotch said in an authoritative tone.

Rolling her eyes, "Let me guess, the wildest place you've ever had sex was at the foot of the bed, huh?"

Hotch sighed, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope" Emily said, "It's either this or tell knock knock jokes and I've used up all my best ones."

"Ok" Hotch said slowly "Fine, but this doesn't leave the elevator, got it?"

Emily grinned, "Yep, it's like Vegas, what happens in the elevator, stays in the elevator."

Hotch squinted his eyes as he tapped his fingers on his knee "Well the truth is that, I've never had sex in any place wild."

Emily looked surprised, "Seriously? Not even a standard high school thing?"

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Under the bleachers on the football field?" Emily asked.

"No" Hotch said raising an eyebrow, "What kind of high school did you go to? I did do the backseat car thing."

Emily chuckled, "Oh you rebel."

Hotch cleared his throat then smirked when he realized it was her turn, "Ok, smart ass."

Emily looked up when she seen him flash his dimples at her.

"Yeah, I said it" Hotch said shaking his head, "I believe its your turn."

Emily raised, "Well believe it or not, I've actually had sex in an elevator before."

"You've had sex in public?" Hotch asked shocked.

"Mm hmm" Emily said, "I've always believed that not doing something outrageous or shocking, just isn't living."

"That is... wow" Hotch said clearing his throat, "I..."

Emily looked over at him, "I feel kind of bad for you."

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"Because I get it" Emily said, "You've only had sex with one person, Haley."

"Well we were together since high school" Hotch said quietly.

"Well that's kinda sweet.. and really sad" Emily looked over at him, "How often do you seek self satisfaction?"

"What?" Hotch asked shocked.

"What?" Emily asked, "I'm talking about masturbation."

"I know" Hotch said quietly, "Why are you asking me this?"

Emily looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Why are you whispering?"

Hotch groaned, "The wildest place question was bad enough, do you really want to see me have a stroke in a stuck elevator?"

Rolling her eyes, "Don't get me wrong, masturbation is a healthy, normal adult function when done in moderation. But you've been divorced for over three years and nearly as single that long" Emily said pursing her lips, "It's time to get back on the hobby horse."

"The what?" Hotch asked wrinkling his nose "Where do come up with this stuff?"

"Hey, I'm trying to keep it PG-13" Emily said shrugging her shoulders, "But if you want the other version, it's time to get you laid."

"Come on, Hotch" Emily said "How often do you take your dog on a walk?"

Hotch rubbed his forehead, "Twice a week."

"What?" Emily asked leaning back, "You only do that twice a week?"

Hotch groaned, "Do you mind?"

"No I don't" Emily said, "I told you it's a healthy thing, but wow what the hell else do you do with your time?"

"Well I told you, I'm not that wild, I have a son and we chase serial killers so that's kind of a mood killer" Hotch said, "Now act like an adult."

"I am an adult" she grinned "And as one I'm telling you, you need to get laid, like now."

Hotch sighed covering his face with his hands, "As you can clearly see there is nothing that can be done about it now."

Emily leaned forward, "And if I was a betting woman, I'd say you are in desperate need."

Your odds stink and you have a real talent for making someone totally uncomfortable in any kind of situation" he stretched his arms out, "You know that right?"

"Hey, what do you expect from someone that's probably had more fun in her off time than you've had in your entire life" Emily said looking over at him with a grin.

Hotch started rubbing his forehead again, "Well you're probably right, now can we drop this conversation and sit in pleasant silence?"

Emily grabbed his hand off his face, "No but I'm going to do you a favor."

"What?" Hotch asked, "You're going to me a favor? Please don't do me any favors. At all."

Rubbing her hands together, "I'm going help you get laid."

"No, no, no" he shook his head, "You are not going to set me up on any blind dates."

"Who the hell is talking about dates?" she gave him an odd look, "I'm talking about sex."

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked, "You're going to do what?"

"Get you laid." Emily said slowly, "You know, doing the dirty, the nasty, the whole knocking boots thing."

Hotch just stared at her in shock, sputtering out, "What?"

"Aw don't be such a tight ass" Emily said, "It'll be good for you. I'll even make a list for you, of things to do. To achieve. You know, sex in a public place, without the use of a hand."

"But..." Hotch said, "Who... who are you going to..."

Emily wrinkling her eyebrows, "Well since I think this needs to be taken care of right away, I'm going to have to volunteer."

"What?" Hotch said, "You're going to..."

"Fuck you" Emily told him bluntly, "Yes, let's not sugar coat this. You're my friend, and you need to learn to relax. We're stuck in here for about another half hour, so... Top or bottom?"

"Huh?" Hotch gasped out.

"Do you prefer to be on the top or the bottom?" Emily asked.

Hotch just sat there staring at her stunned, but flinched when he felt her throw him down on to the elevator floor.

"Well here goes nothing." Emily muttered straddling his hips, as she reached for his belt unbuckling it.

Hotch snapped out of his haze to see her give him a wink as she unzipped his slacks.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked grabbing her hips, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Emily asked "We're two consenting adults, having some causal sex."

Hotch groaned when she grinded herself on top of him, "Emily..."

"Judging by your lack of action the last few years, some very short but enjoyable sex" Emily said, "Do you want me to stop?"

Hotch could feel the heat emanating from her, and grabbed onto her waist. "No."

Emily smiled as she felt Hotch run his hands over her stomach to her slacks, unbuttoning it, then undoing the zipper.

Tugging the slacks and panties down, he groaned when he felt her hand tug his own slacks down and he flipped them over.

"Ah, I knew you'd want to be on top" Emily laughed as she felt him pull his boxers down then felt him tease her lower region.

Hotch grinned, grabbed her face leaning in with a hard kiss. Grabbing at her shirt, he tugged it up, pulling it off her.

"Mm" Emily said, "Now see, you're getting back into the swing of things..."

"Shh" Hotch murmured, licking her neck as he felt her line him up to her.

Teasing her, while his hands grabbed her full chest, he groaned when he felt her buck her hips entering her. Moving within her, he felt himself relax going deeper.

He quickened his pace as he saw the look on her face from their actions, a small wave of pride hit him when he heard her panting out his name.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss, dominating his mouth while he continued on with his actions.

His mouth trailed down her neck, licking and nibbling at the exposed flesh, he loved that this was all his for now.

As he slowed his movements, he could feeling her urging him on, but he kept his precise strokes even, not wanting this to be over too fast.

"Oh God" Emily moaned in his ear her fingers dug into the shirt, going up his shoulders running it through his hair.

He loved the sounds he caused the brunette to make, loved the way she moved in sync with him, and the way she rolled her hips begging him to go deeper.

His mouth made its way down her neck, leaving light traces of his mark all down her, a feeling of pride as he claimed her. Her knees tighten with his hard thrusts and felt her fall over the edge he bit down on her collar bone.

"Ah, Hotch" Emily moaned out in his ear.

She tighten her legs around his waist to help him reach his peak while nipping at his ear, she met his movements and panted his name feeling him shudder lightly as she tightened around him. He grunted out her name then felt his own release.

Emily looked up into Hotch's eyes as he laid, panting for breath, on top of her.

"That was..." Hotch said trying to catch his breath, "Oh my God, that was amazing."

"You're not half bad yourself" Emily smirked as he looked down at her, "Feel better?"

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured lightly placing a kiss on her lips "You amaze me."

Hotch felt his head fall onto her shoulder, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Hey" Emily said running her hands through his hair, "No, thank you."

Emily felt Hotch lightly trace his hand over her stomach, sending butterflies into fluttering feeling.

Emily regretfully looked up when they heard the elevator phone ring, she felt Hotch hold on tight to her, so she stretched out her hand to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Emily said trying to control her breathing while Hotch placed kisses on her neck "Really? All right. No we're both fine. Thank you."

"Hmm?" Hotch said when he felt Emily tap him on his shoulder, "What?"

"We have to get dress" Emily said, wiggling beneath him, "They fixed the circuit. Get dressed."

Hotch groaned, "But I don't want to move."

Emily chuckled when she heard him begrudgingly getting up, "Well unless you intend to give the maintenance crew a free peep show, you might want to pull yourself together."

Hotch re-situated himself and turned around to see Emily dressed and pulling her suit jacket off the floor.

"So..." Hotch said looking over at her, "This wasn't..."

"Huh?" Emily asked picking up her bag and looking up as she straightened her hair out.

"This thing that happened between us..." Hotch said surprised when Emily moved in front of him, fixing his hair.

"Yeah?" Emily asked picking at his cow licked hair, "What about it?"

"I'd like to continue this..." Hotch said nervously, "Emily?"

Emily pulled him into a light kiss, "That I'd love to do."

Hotch exhaled a breath looking over as the elevator lulled forward, "Good."

Emily bit her lip as the doors opened, "There you two are." Garcia said, "We were worried you two might have killed each other before you got to hear JJ."

"What?" Emily asked.

"JJ watched a bunch of videos online to find a song to sing to Henry." Garcia said dragging Emily by the arm "You coming?"

Hotch followed the two women, and saw JJ looking at the computer.

"Garcia I don't think this song is appropriate to sing to my son" JJ said, "It's a little too risque."

"What song?" Hotch asked standing next to the three women.

"Love in an Elevator" Garcia said smirking at the two stunned agents "You know that song by Aerosmith?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it" Hotch said looking over at Emily who wore a smirk.

"Love in an elevator, living it up when I'm going down" JJ sang lightly.

Emily and Hotch walked away from the two blondes with smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." Henry Van Dyke<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Ok, so the review button wanted to know what you thought of this? Leave a review.


End file.
